Support trusses are common elements in many building environments. In particular, such trusses are often used to support roofs in buildings with expansive open interiors. Such support trusses commonly incorporate a first arrangement of beam structures referred to as “Top Chords” disposed generally in a first plane and a second arrangement of beam structures referred to as “Bottom Chords” disposed generally in a second plane below the first plane. The top chords and the bottom chords are connected by struts which extend in a pattern between the first plane and the second plane to distribute forces throughout the truss assembly. The top chords and the bottom chords of the truss assembly may be arranged in staggered relation relative to one another.
In many environments of use it may be desirable to hang structures from the truss assembly. By way of example only, exemplary hanging structures may include light fixtures, electrical outlet boxes, display signs and the like. The top chords of the truss assembly typically incorporate a generally planar upper plate structure defining a base with a pair of legs extending away from the upper plate structure. Thus, the top chord does not present a downwardly projecting support surface which can be readily used for supporting a hanging structure. Although the edges of the top chord may be used to support hanging structures, such practices may apply an undesirable torque to the truss assembly.